1. Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to systems and methods for processing hydrocarbons. More particularly, such embodiments relate to systems and methods for producing propylene.
2. Description of the Related Art
An abundance of natural gas exists throughout the world. The natural gas can be converted directly into hydrocarbon liquids, for example olefins via intermediate products, such as Fischer-Tropsch liquids or methanol. Fischer-Tropsch liquids are produced in a Fischer-Tropsch process by first converting natural gas to a synthesis gas that is a mixture of carbon monoxide and hydrogen and then converting the synthesis gas into liquid and solid hydrocarbons having both paraffins and olefins. Byproducts of the process can include ethylene and propylene. Producing propylene using methanol or Fischer-Tropsch processes, however, is relatively inefficient, can be complicated, and can require a multiplicity of units to operate effectively leading to high expense.
There is a need, therefore, for improved systems and methods for converting natural gas to propylene.